


A Change of Plans

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: As the events at Haven begin to spiral out of control, Solas finds one small beacon of hope resting alongside the humans.  Upon finding a young elf among the wreckage of the Conclave, Solas finds familiarity with the strange power emitting from her hand.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solas x Nira'sal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/434131
Kudos: 1





	A Change of Plans

As Solas stepped through the gates of Haven, he was greeted by the cold, hard, untrusting stares of the people who lived there. This greeting was becoming far more reoccurring than he would prefer for it to be. It was easy to see how uncomfortable they had all been with an apostate so close, though it was hard to blame them with what they had been through. In the past year, Solas had soaked up as much information as he could about what had been happening. With the Blight, the mage/templar war and now the explosion at the Conclave, it was hard for them to comprehend exactly what was next. Solas had a better idea. With Corypheus so close, they were all in serious danger and it was only a matter of time that his location was found.

“Solas,” Cullen called his name, causing his attention to stray from his thoughts. 

Solas placed his hands together, his shoulders hunched over a bit as he watched him make his way over. While he knew the connection between himself and the Dread Wolf was a bit of a stretch, he could find that this stance seemed to ease the minds of those nearby. A confident-looking mage was much more menacing than a less threatening mage. He spoke slowly, softly, even taking steps to make the Commander more comfortable in his presence. “Yes? Is there something I can do for you, Commander?” 

“My men found an elven mage among the rubble of the Conclave. Cassandra has been looking for you. She thinks that maybe you could take a look and see what you can find out about her.” He spoke sharply, in a tone that almost could have been taken as an order. Solas had noticed how hard the Commander tried to keep up appearances around him. A forced smile and faked confidence may fool a normal citizen of Haven, but he was used to this forced sense of expression. Talking with whom he believed was his “enemy” so matter-of-factly was not something that he was used to. 

Solas knew little of the Commander’s background, a plan he would continue in the time that he stayed in this small village. The only fact he needed to know was that the man that stood before him had been a templar. While the Commander had shaken the title, his habits remained as well as his attitude when dealing with mages. It was enough to make any mage keep his distance. 

Solas tilted his head to the side slightly, unsure as to why such a strange matter would be brought to his attention. “I will do what I can, but I would imagine that a friendly face and a kind hand would earn the same sort of information.” 

Cullen looked back at the Chantry, a nervous look remaining in his eyes. “The girl has this strange magic that I have never seen before. Beyond that, she seems to have very little control over it. She nearly took out two of the men that carried her here with a single touch.” Cullen sighed before continuing. “I told them it was a bad idea to bring something that could be dangerous in Haven, but Cassandra is certain that she is the culprit behind the attack on the Conclave.” He paused for a moment, forcing a small smile on his face. “I would be grateful to have someone with far more expertise to take a look at this strange marking. I’d feel safer with her inside of our walls if we could at least somewhat understand it.” 

“Say no more, Commander. I will see what information I can gather.” 

“She and Leliana are in the barracks below the Chantry. They felt safer chaining her up, but I fail to see the point.” 

Solas chuckled. “Chains will do little if this energy is unstable.” 

Cullen nodded, turning away from him. “I’m well aware of the destruction that can bring. I’ll leave it in your hands then.” 

Stepping into the barracks, Solas could see the elf lying on the floor completely unconscious, Cassandra and Leliana circling around her in hushed tones. Despite the fact that she could not even make a decent conversation with the girl, he could hear the accusations flowing from the Seekers lips. 

“Solas,” Cassandra spoke suddenly in a much sharper tone as she approached him. “We need information.” 

“I will do what I can, but I will need to do so alone.” Walking up to the girl, he could feel a powerful, yet familiar energy emitting from her. 

“Very well. But, we will be closeby in case you try anything.” In a moment, she was gone. The elf watched as Cassandra, Leliana, and the few guards that they had surrounded her all shuffled out the door before turning his attention to the chained girl. 

Ignoring her remark, Solas glanced down at the elf that lay motionless on the floor. She was small in stature, albeit beautiful with long, curly blonde hair that was pulled back haphazardly into a ponytail, a scratch here and there, but all-in-all unharmed. It was surprising considering she passed physically through the Fade, something he had only seen a handful of times within his lifespan. Despite that, the knick in her hand worried him immensely. Solas knelt beside her, taking her hand carefully in his own as he looked over it closely. While he had his suspicions, he had no way of proving anything until she awoke and he was able to properly study it. 

It was obvious, nonetheless, that the power mimicked that of the orb and in some way or another, this elf had come into contact with it. What he found even more fascinating was the fact that the orb left this mark at all. The powers of this artifact continued to surprise him. It was going to take some time, but he was sure that with this mark everything would fall into place. If lead in the right direction, she could fix his mistakes. 

He had many questions that would possibly go unanswered, but he had many resources here with the humans. It would be foolish to not take advantage. 

The girl twitched, a pained groan slipping from her lips, her eyes tightening as she tried to keep the pain under control. He shushed her gently as his fingers traced her skin, his hand wandered away from the mark and towards her face, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He steadied his hand over her forehead, emitting a small amount of healing magic to flow through to ease the pain, if only by a small amount. 

“It is best if you do not stir. We do not yet know the entirety of your situation. For now, rest.” He felt her body ease, watching her facial expressions soften as she was lulled back into her slumber. 

With a small nod, Solas pushed himself to his feet and prepared himself. To get the answers, he was going to have to go into the Fade and ask the spirits. As he turned to leave, the elf rustled once again, the chains around her wrists gently clanking against each other. An unnecessary precaution as he had told the Seeker before, but with power they were unfamiliar with, it seemed evident that the chains made those in the village feel safe. She was an unknown factor to them. A mage with an indescribable and seemingly uncontrollable power and that alone struck fear in all their hearts. 

They did not see the potential in this young elf. 

“No...wait...” The female mumbled, her face contorted as she grabbed onto the hem of his pants. Even with his healing magic, the pain from the mark kept her from relaxing fully. Her voice was soft and meek, barely a whisper, but it was just loud enough to get his attention. He looked down at her with a pitied smile. Solas made his way back to her side, sitting against one of the supports in the dungeon. 

“It will be alright, _lethallin_. I will stay with you if that is what you wish.” While he was quite certain the girl was mostly unconscious, he felt the need to say it nonetheless. It was his fault she was going through this and that guilt alone would be enough to drive him to make her feel as comfortable as possible until he was able to find some way to extract this power from her. Though at the same time, he would keep a close eye on her. He had no way of knowing what kind of person she would turn out to be. All he could do was watch quietly and continue his studies until she awoke. 

No matter her reason for being here, she was the key to obtaining his foci. No matter what the outcome, he would do all in his power to reclaim it. He would help them study and understand the nature of the Breach and would see it closed. If he was no longer needed hereafter this attempt, then he would move on. 

Taking a deep breath, he studied her carefully as he emitted another stream of healing energy towards her. 

This was going to work. It had to work. There was no other option. 

Solas closed his eyes and waited patiently for the Fade to take him. Wisdom was waiting. If anyone knew what he should do next, it would be her.


End file.
